According to the prior art, a method for fabricating a nanosupport for the growth of nanofibers has already been proposed: Minh et al., J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B 21(4) 1705 (2003) “Selective growth of carbon nanotubes on Si microfabricated tips and application for electron field emitters”. Such a method makes it possible to produce Si tips with a high aspect ratio by using collective deposition of a catalyst based on iron and “HF-CVD” growth, standing for “Hot Filament Chemical Vapor Deposition”, of individual carbon nanotubes on the end of the tip, obtained by virtue of the local characteristics of the electric field. The carbon nanotubes are aligned with the axis of the tip. With this method, however, a problem remains in relation to controlling the length of the nanotube, its orientation and its mechanical strength.
It is also known, according to H. Cui, Patent US20060138077 A1 (2006) “Method of making an angled tip for a scanning force microscope”, to fabricate an SPM tip, standing for “Scanning Probe Microscopy”, which is inclined (mono- or multi-wall carbon nanotube, carbon nanofiber or crystalline nanofiber, etc.) on a lever. A catalyst zone is produced on the end of the lever by various lithography steps. This localization of the catalyst prevents any parasitic growth. The growth is obtained by “DC-PECVD”. Perturbation of the field lines at the end of the lever makes it possible to obtain oriented growth of an SPM tip.
It is also known in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,437 B2 to carry out ion beam machining of the flat, leading to a non-collective growth method.                The catalyst is etched, but the etching may pose a problem due to deactivation of the catalytic activity.        Angle control is not possible: this is because the “oblique” deposition of the catalyst does not control the wedge shape (triangle, tip) of the catalyst. Furthermore, during the growth steps which are carried out at high temperatures (T>600° C.), reorganization of the catalyst does not allow this shape to be preserved. This method makes it possible to produce conical objects with a diameter of more than 100 nm, which leads to an imposed shape not allowing the field lines to be concentrated strongly, cylindrical shapes being more conducive to fulfilling this function.        